The Lorax (2012)
The Lorax is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy film produced by Illumination Entertainment and based on Dr. Seuss's children's book of the same name. Plot The movie begins in the domed and walled city of Thneed-ville, where everything within is made out of plastic or otherwise mechanized. The town is run by businessman (who is Donald trump's brother) named Mr. O'Hare (voiced by Rob Riggle), who sells air to the citizens of Thneed-ville. Meanwhile, a teenage boy named Ted (voiced by Zac Efron) has the hots for a girl named Audrey (voiced by Taylor Swift). Somehow, Audrey has learned that there used to be a thing called Truffula Trees (she probably has watched original Lorax before) that were incredibly soft and made air for free. She also mentions that she would probably marry the person who could ever find her one, causing Ted to become very interested. He returns home to his Mom (voiced by Jenny Slate) and Grammy Norma (voiced by Betty White). Grammy Norma tells Ted that outside of town lives a man who will have fangirls by the end of this movie named Once-ler (Ed Helms) who may be able to help him find a tree so Ted can smash this girl. Ted leaves the shitty town to find that the valley beyond Thneed-Ville is a total dump. Mr. O'Hare makes many attempts to stop his bitch ass from leaving town, but doesn't work. Ted finds Once-ler and convinces him to tell his story so he can bang some chick. Once-ler says that when he first arrived in some valley, it was full of Truffula Trees and various wildlife. The soft tufts of the Truffula Trees proved the perfect material for his multi-purpose product called the Thneed (the most random name ever). After Once-ler cuts down one tree, however, the guardian of the trees called a Danny DeVito character also known as the Lorax (voiced by Danny DeVito) appears. After some bullshit conflict, the Lorax convinces Once-ler's selfish ass not to chop down any trees (he plucks the Truffula tufts from the still-living trees) and the two reach agreement (yeah if you read the book y'all know how this shit goes down) Although it takes time, the thneed begins catching on by a nearby town (which later becomes Thneed-Ville) and Once-ler's shitty family comes to the forest to help him expand his business. Overcome by his family's selfish needs and the profits from the thneed, Once-ler decides to be an asshole and doesn't even bother listening to the Lorax and builds huge factories that pollute the environment while mass producing his bullshit product. Finally, the Once-ler's company chops down the last Truffula Tree in the valley and his business goes down the toilet as there is no longer any thneed material. Once-ler is abandoned by his shitty family and the Lorax lifts his ass to heaven after taking care to evacuate all the animals from the huge dump. As the Lorax leaves, he etches the word "unless" onto a stone outside Once-ler's house. We also discover that O'Hare (who is a dwarf) was working as a sanitation worker and got the idea for the inflatable city and bottled air when everyone was complaining about the smog caused by Once-ler's shitty operation Once-ler trusts Ted with the last Truffula Tree seed in existence , telling Ted that if someone cares enough they can change the future instead of being a lazy ass. Now Ted is motivated to returns to Thneed-ville to try and plant the seed in the center of town. O'Hare discovers that Ted has the seed and tries to stop him by chasing his ass through town. But with the aid of his Mom, Grammy Norma and Audrey, Ted succeeds in planting the tree. Ted also convinces the townspeople through a pop song to give the tree and the environment a chance (Mr. O'Hare also attempts to sway the people his way through song by being a dick, but his ass gets kicked out of the town). The film ends as we see many new young Truffula Trees are beginning to grow. The Once-ler himself is watering some trees, when the Lorax comes back from heaven and some of the animals decide to show up, much to the Once-ler's happiness despite him being a dick to them all. Category:Good Movies Category:Animation